


Liar

by Markovia



Series: Hunted [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Party, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markovia/pseuds/Markovia
Summary: Shinra's 21st birthday. The story behind the photograph.





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Happy Birthday to you!” 

 

Shinra squealed and nearly slammed his face into the cake on the coffee table as he leaned forward to blow out the candles. Celty’s shadows caught him by the arm just before his nose touched the flames and dragged him back. The doctor laughed merrily and stumbled unsteadily against his lover. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a tight squeeze, unwilling to let go even after she began flailing her arms in the air. 

 

“Ah my -  _ hic!  _ \- darling Celty,” he chirped, snuggling his cheek against her collarbone. She was wearing a pretty black dress that made her ghostly white skin stand out starkly and Shinra had barely been able to stop drooling all night. “You saved me! I love you.”

 

The shadows around the Dullahan’s neck twisted as if she were shaking her head, but she wrapped her arms around him and held him fondly nonetheless. She’d been worried about the party, about meeting new people and having them see her lack of head. At first she’d been set on wearing her helmet but Shinra managed to convince her to leave it off- he’d stroked her shadows and told her she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Celty would have blushed if she had cheeks. 

 

“Oi birthday boy!” Kadota shouted from kitchen. “C’mon! Shots!”

 

Shinra let out a cheer and tore toward the kitchen with the headless woman hastily trailing behind. A few feet away from the coffee table where the couple had just been stood, two men were sat on a plush leather sofa. The blond was drinking from a bottle of beer while the other was lounging against a cushion on the arm, swirling a whiskey on the rocks around the glass he held delicately between his fingers.  

 

“Shinra’s fucking wasted,” Shizuo commented, taking another swig of beer. 

 

“Never could handle his booze,” Izaya replied, thoroughly amused by their friend’s antics. 

 

The blond chuckled under his breath and reached into his pocket for a cigarette. The party was starting to pick up now that night had fallen. There were a few people on the balcony stoking up a barbeque, others milling around the kitchen with Kadota taking shots and even more spread across the living area. Most were chatting in larger groups though a few had split off into couples who were speaking more intimately in quieter areas. There were some girls sat on the other two sofas, all gossiping animatedly. 

 

“These can’t all be Shinra’s friends,” Shizuo said, confused. “Who are they?”

 

Izaya shrugged but the way his eyes narrowed and slid to the side told Shizuo he knew  _ exactly  _ who these people were. “Shinra may have asked me and Dotachin to help with the guest-list because he never keeps any contact details.”

 

“So you just invited a bunch of randoms?”

 

“No, no,” Izaya answered, shaking his head. “We invited everyone in our year at school.  _ They  _ invited a bunch of randoms.”

 

“Why would they come to a party of Shinra’s? He wasn’t exactly Mr Popular,” the blond asked, raising a brow. 

 

The brunet smirked and prodded the other man in the chest. “I think you may be mis-remembering. Shinra didn’t really care about anyone at Raijin, bar us I would like to think, but he was always very friendly with other people. Plus, everyone liked Dotachin, a lot of them wanted to hang out with him again.” 

 

“What about you?” Shizuo questioned, eyes scanning the room in front of him. He recognised a lot of them now that Izaya mentioned it. He’d beaten up a few of them. When he looked back at the brunet, he was staring at him quizzically. “Did any of them want to hang out with you?”

 

Izaya laughed loudly and stretched a hand out to touch the other man’s hair. He stroked his fingers carefully through the front strands and smiled. “Sincerely? Only you.” 

 

“And insincerely?” 

 

“All the girls sat around us. Pathetic creatures,” Izaya sighed, pulling his hand back. “Still, they could come in useful one day so I'm being polite.”

 

Shizuo snorted and rested his beer down on the table. “You're such a weirdo. ‘Come in useful’ - you sound like you’re gonna make them do your bidding. I hope you don't think that of me.” 

 

The brunet opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it again, an action unseen by Shizuo. He knocked back his drink and set the glass down so he could sidle up to the man sat at his side. Shizuo raised a brow in question. Their relationship had never been secret but they weren't exactly open about it either so the proximity was telling and a few of the girls nearby were already whispering behind raised hands. 

 

“Kiss me,” Izaya said, eyes focused on the curve of Shizuo’s lips. His gaze shifted back to his eyes and he smiled teasingly. “Make yourself useful.”

 

The blond grinned and slid a hand up Izaya’s thigh as he leaned across the sofa so that he could press his lips against the other’s. Izaya relaxed against him and Shizuo felt him smile into the kiss. He drew back after a couple of seconds and ran a hand through the brunet’s hair. 

 

“You want another drink?” Shizuo asked, holding up his now empty bottle of beer. 

 

Izaya nodded and passed him his glass. “Yep. Whiskey. Not the cheap shit Shinra’s drinking, Dotachin has some nice stuff stashed away.”

 

He nodded and retreated to the kitchen to get them both a refill, leaving Izaya to his own devices. With a sigh, the brunet pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly dialled the number beneath the ‘MISSED CALL’ note. He raised it to his ear and impatiently tapped thrummed his fingers against the arm of the couch as it rang.

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

“Shiki.”

 

_ “Ah, info-broker. You finally decided to get back to me. Am I gonna get those files tonight like I asked?” _

 

Izaya scowled. “I’m not in my office at the moment.”

 

_ “It sounds like you’re in a club. I thought you were a professional, not some jumped up kid.” _

 

“I am as professional as they come, my dear Shiki,” he replied, turning his head to see if Shizuo had reappeared. “I'm not in the office at the moment but I will be home later. You'll get what you want before midnight, don't you worry about that.” 

 

_ “Fine. Just make sure it happens, info-broker. You'll be sorry if you don't.”  _

 

The man laughed and his mouth stretched into a grin. “So threatening today.”

 

_ “I'm not-” _

 

“But you do realise that if any of your  _ goons  _ tried to even touch me they'd get their arms torn off?” Izaya butted in, his amicable tone taking an unpleasant drop. “I've got a monster on a leash who would do anything I asked.” 

 

_ “You sure about that?” _

 

Izaya frowned and dug his fingernails into the arm of the sofa. “What?” 

 

_ “We both know you're keeping your little boyfriend in the dark about what a nasty piece of shit you are, info-broker.”  _

 

He relaxed his fingers and glanced over to the door to see Shizuo moving into the living room. “I'll send you your files later, Shiki. Have a pleasant evening.” 

 

_ “You too, Orihara. Say hi to Shizuo for me.”  _

 

With a noise of contempt, he stabbed his finger onto the phone and hung up the call. Shiki was being especially difficult after a slip up he’d made last month. No matter, he thought, it wouldn't happen again. 

 

“Here ya go,” Shizuo said, handing the other man his beverage. “I found the nice shit Kyouhei was hiding.” 

 

“Thank you, Shizu-chan,” he replied, giving him a warm smile. The blond sat down next to him and chinked his beer bottle against Izaya’s glass. 

 

“You on the phone?” Shizuo asked, leaning forward so he could place his glass on the table. 

 

“Yeah. Just Mairu,” Izaya answered. He lied so well these days that often he believed himself. “Wanted to know what time I’d be home.” 

 

Shizuo leaned closer to him so that he could speak lowly in his ear. “Do you have to go back there tonight? You could stay at mine?” 

 

Izaya snickered and placed a hand on Shizuo’s chest, nails digging slightly into his pectoral. “And why would I want to do that?” 

 

“Because I want to fuck that filthy mouth of yours.”

 

“I'm the one with the filthy mouth?” he laughed, raking his fingers up around the blond’s neck. Shizuo shuddered at that motion, which brought a smirk onto his lips. “You're so easy to turn on.” 

 

A pleasing red flush rose across the larger man’s cheeks. “Shut up. But seriously, why don’t you come back to mine tonight? I’m sure your sisters can fend for themselves for one night.”

 

“I-” he paused, the conversation with Shiki replaying in his mind.  _ We both know you're keeping your little boyfriend in the dark about what a nasty piece of shit you are, info-broker.  _ Izaya felt an uncomfortable twisting sensation in his gut. This was not the time to tell Shizuo the truth. “I can’t stay over. I’m sorry Shizu-chan. Another night.”

 

The blond pouted and gave a resigned nod. “Lame.”

 

“Cheer up, moody,” Izaya teased, stroking the hair at the back of his head. It was only nine o’clock, Shiki could wait until midnight for his damn files. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t go back with you for a little while. I just need to be home by around eleven thirty.”

 

Immediately, Shizuo’s eyes lit up and a happy grin spread out across his face. Izaya laughed as the blond lurched forward and pressed his lips against his own. The kiss was only quick but it was as rough and aggressively passionate as Shizuo himself and it sent a shiver down Izaya’s spine. He let out a breath as the larger man drew back and when he opened his eyes he noticed Shinra barreling toward them from behind Shizuo’s head. 

 

“Oi!” the doctor called, waving a hand. “I wanna picture with you two!”

 

Shinra and Celty sat down beside them on the sofa and the bespectacled man reached across Shizuo so he could wipe Izaya’s cheek with his thumb. 

 

“What the fuck?” the brunet snapped, as his friend sat back in his seat. 

 

Shizuo chuckled softly and touched a finger to his cheek. When he drew back, Izaya saw some neon paint staining the tip. “You look cute.”

 

“Fuck off,” Izaya scowled, crossing his arms across his chest. 

 

“Picture time!” 

 

Shizuo and Izaya turned to face the camera that was being held in the air by Celty’s shadows and crowded closer to their friends. The blond placed an arm around the other man’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Izaya glanced up at him and smiled gently, taking in the pleasing shape of his face and the way the usual tension in his overpowered muscles was slack and softened. 

 

“I love you Shizu-chan,” he murmured, low enough that only the blond could hear. 

 

The camera above their head flashed just before Shizuo turned his head to look down at Izaya with a slightly surprised expression. He opened his mouth to speak but paused and then his face changed and he  _ beamed _ at the other man.

 

“I love you too,” he replied. The hand on Izaya’s shoulder threaded through the back of his dark hair as he leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead. “I’m happy.”

 

Izaya laughed lightly and ignored the unpleasant feeling still turning his stomach into knots. His heart was pounding a little harder than usual. He’d tell Shizuo everything one day, sometime in the future. Then they would both be happy. 

 

“Shall we go back to mine?” Shizuo purred into his ear, breath warm against his skin. “Because I wanna fuck the shit outta you.”

 

“Absolutely.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
